Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a vehicle with a trailer and, more particularly, to a fifth wheel mounting bracket apparatus for uncoupling the vehicle and trailer when actuated.
Background of the Related Art
To draw a trailer with a car, truck or other traction engine, a trailer hitch, fifth wheel coupling or other type of tow hitch is needed for linking the trailer and the vehicle. Standard bumper hitch trailers typically allow a ten to fifteen percent hitch load while a fifth wheel can typically handle twenty or twenty-five percent weight transfer and are typically utilized for loads in excess of 10,000 pounds. A fifth wheel coupling uses a horseshoe-shaped coupling device mounted to the rear of the towing vehicle and is intended for level roads and limited side to side tilt. A problem arises wherein outside forces may cause the trailer weight to shift such that the towing vehicle coupled thereto is lifted and possibly rolled over, which can cause damage to the towing vehicle as well as injury to the driver of the towing vehicle and/or passenger(s) therein.
In view of the problems associated with presently available fifth wheel couplings, as discussed above, there is a need for a fifth wheel mounting bracket that prevents the towing vehicle from being lifted and/or rolled over in response to the coupled trailer tilting too much and possibly rolling over.